New Beginnings
by DisMagicGirl2011
Summary: Bella has a secret. A whole world she has hidden from Edward and the Cullens. When two familiar faces show up one day, her new world is turned upside down. Is it really possible to leave your past behind, and start new? This is Bella's story as she learns that every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello all! Just a couple of things, I have tried to keep this story as close to both originals as possible, but I have changed a couple of things, the most noticeable will be that both Fred and George are alive for this story. I will do my best to explain any other changes. Thanks and enjoy the ride!

**Disclaimer-Any and all recognized character, places, and events are owned by their respective creators. I have no claim over them. I am simply borrowing their brilliance for a little while.**

**Chapter 1**

Life has a funny way of changing at the most unexpected times. The continuity and ease in which we live is only a warning that something is about to change. It has to. Life is not calm, it is not steady; it is a tidal wave of movement. Movement can be good. It can bring you higher, to places you never dreamed you would be. Movement can also have the opposite effect; bringing you crumbling down. I think this is one of those times. Like I said, life has a funny way of changing at the most unexpected times.

"And then Esme said we had to stop or she was going to take all the keys to my truck, so that was the end of that!"

"Well I'm sorry your good time was ruined Emmett." Said Edward, seemingly trying to placate his brother.

Life had come to a nice consistency. There were no threats on the horizon, and I was really enjoying my time with Edward and his family, even if it was only during lunch. I snuggled into Edwards side and said "you know Emmett, there is always tonight if you wanted to try and…" I tailed off feeling Edward stiffen beside me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" asked Jasper, feeling the change in Edward's emotions.

"There is someone, no, two people outside, and they seem to know you Bella" said Edward, seeming confused about what he was hearing.

I thought about what he said. "Did you say two people?" He nodded. "But you said one first, are their thoughts really similar? Almost like they are completely in sync, but they seem to finish each other's thoughts?" I asked him in a slight panic.

"Yes, that is it exactly! Wait, how did you know that, you just described it perfectly?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Oh God, okay look, I will explain everything to you, and I mean everything once we get home, but please, for the next little bit, don't believe a word that comes out of their mouths, odds are there is not a word of truth!" I said in a rush, anticipating what was about to come next.

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

The entire cafeteria turned towards to double doors that lead outside. Standing there, looking completely out of place from my perspective, were two identical people, both standing at over 6 feet, with bright red hair and mischievous smiles.

The two new comers in the cafeteria looked around frantically, searching for something. "Have you seen her? Isabella Swan, Bella, where is she?" One of them asked a freshman, who looked petrified. "Please, tell me where she is! Is she here, just tell me where!" The other said to a girl with curly brown hair.

"Um, she is down there, right in front of you, last table." Jessica said, looking confused.

"BELLA" The shouted together; stopping in the middle of the cafeteria, and looking right at her.

"Oh thank god"

"We found you!"

"A year.."

"And a half!"

"Yeah, a year and a half!

"You just left!"

"No sight…"

"No sound."

"And after everything we have been…"

"No everything WE have been…"

"Through, you just leave?"

"Well it's time now, after our tireless search."

"You have to tell us, we can't take it anymore."

"You have to choose. Me or him. Him or me! You know I am the right choice, I mean look at this face."

"Your face! Ha, as if that would make her choose you. My face on the other hand."

The entire cafeteria was captivated, hanging on every word like a life line. There were whispers and speculation. "Is this really happening?" "Did she really date twins? British twins? Hot British twins?"

While the cafeteria was focused on the two making proclamations in the middle of the room, no one but a select 5 noticed the girl in question rise from her seat and make her way towards the two.

"Oh, and don't get me started on your nose! It's off center!"

"My nose! Well your eyes are too far apart! And not to mention…" he trailed off noticing the girl standing in front of him, arms crossed, slight glare, eyebrows raised.

"Um, George."

"And another thing!...What Fred!"

The twins paused to take in the girl who was now standing in front of them.

"It's the look."

"It IS the look, you know the one she gets…"

"Right before she…"

"Remember the last time we got that look…"

"How could I forget."

"My left buttock will never be the same.."

"Permanent damage."

The twins looked at each other; panic on their faces, then back at the girl, before both dropping to their knees in front of her looking as though they were seconds away from groveling.

"Please Bella!"

"We didn't mean it!"

"It was just a little joke!"

"We just wanted to come back in style!"

"You know us!"

"WE'RE SORRY!"

The girl looked between the two, rolled her eyes, let out a big sigh and turned around, facing back the way she had come.

The twins looked at each other, relieved. "Well that was eas-OW!

"Ow! Owie owie owie owie ow!"

In the split second they had looked at each other, the girl had reached behind her and grabbed one ear each, yanking hard, making each one stand up, hunched over.

"Bella! What are you doing?"

"Lemme go!"

The girl turned and addressed the entire student population. "Show's over guys! Go back to you lunch time conversations and questionable food, nothing more to see here!"

The girl dragged the two still whimpering red heads towards the doors at the back of the cafeteria, making a pit stop along the way.

"Give me two minutes to deal with this, and then I will be back in to make proper introductions." She said to her boyfriend, who was staring at her wide eyed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go you two! We have a discussion that I am sure you are not looking forward to!" She said giving one final tug to the ears she was still holding, and marching right out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thanks to all who are interested in this story! Here is the next one!**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

"Um, what just happened?" My brother asked, looking at the doors that Bella had just gone through.

"Who are those two? Why has Bella never mentioned that she knew people who were British? Why didn't I see this?" Alice asked looking slightly concerned about the situation, but more frustrated at the lack of warning she had about this little event.

"Bella was nervous, embarrassed, and excited, all at the same time. She seemed to switch between all three while she was standing there. She defiantly knows them, and pretty well I would guess, but not romantically like they were trying to insinuate." Said Jasper trying to bring a little clarity to the situation.

"Well, what were the thinking Edward?" Asked Emmett.

"Honestly they were thinking exactly what they were saying, although when they mentioned the look there was a jumbled up thought about something that ended in them holding their rears and laughing at the same time, it was really strange." I said recalling what I heard in their heads.

"Well, what about now? What are they thinking about?" Asked Alice.

"They just keep thinking how excited they are, and times that they have been together. It seems to be in a fairly messy house, mostly they just keep saying 'we finally found her'" I said, relaying what was going on in their heads.

"Well, they are going to be talking soon, Bella said they have something to discuss, so if you give it another couple of seconds, I bet we will hear more." Rosalie said, looking slightly bored, although I knew that she was just as interested as the rest of us.

"Occlumency, now." Bella said, in a rather firm voice.

"What? What the hell is occlumency supposed to mean? Is she making up words?" Emmett said out loud.

All of the sudden, the unthinkable happened. The two voices that I had been tuning into disappeared. It was like they didn't exist.

"Guys, I can't hear them, their minds are gone. How is this possible?" I said, slightly panicked.

"Things are getting weirder by the second. Those two just obeyed what she said the second after she said it, and then felt confused. Most people would question a sudden order, and then comply, not the other way around." Said Jasper, puzzled.

"Still, they will have to talk, just listen and we will see what we can hear, although Bella knows that we can hear her, so I doubt that she will say something that she doesn't want us to hear right now anyways." Said Rosalie.

So we all sat and waited for what Bella would say to these two, but instead we heard the sound of a pencil on paper.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Asked Alice.

"I think…is she writing on paper?" Emmett asked with his head tilted to the side.

"That's not possible, is it? She walked outside with just those two, no bag, nothing in her hands, where did she get the pencil and paper?" I mused.

The scratching went on for another minute or so, before stopping completely. We then heard Bella.

"God, I have missed you both so much!"

"Aww Belly, we know you did, how could you not!" Said one of the twins.

"Can it, you know you missed me too!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, I have some people that I want you to meet!"

As soon as that was out of her mouth we heard the sound of footsteps coming back in side.

Reaching our table, Bella looked at all of us sheepishly, sitting back down beside me and made introductions.

"Okay, so this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward." She said pointing to us all in turn.

"Guys, this is Fred." She said pointing to one twin. "And George." She said while pointing to the other.

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our friend." The twins said, finishing each other's sentences.

"Oh please, that trick may work on your mother, but it sure as hell not going to work on me!" Bella scoffed.

"Seriously, you can convince your own mother that you are each other?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

"Why yes, my good man, we can"

"And have."

"Repeatedly."

"Okay enough of that!" Bella said, annoyed. "So, guys these are two of my very best friends from my old school, as you can probably guess, they kept things entertaining." She said, somewhat affectionately.

"WE were entertaining? Bells, I hate to break it to you, but you were responsible for more than your fair share of the entertainment we had in school." Fred said mischievously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was, and still am an upstanding student who would never dream of doing anything that may cause any disruptions." She said, trying to sound innocent, but the feeling I was getting from Jasper said something completely different.

"HA! Don't try to pull that on us! Who are you talking to? Come on Bells, what kind of trouble have you been causing here, it has to be something good to keep it from us!" George whined.

"Um, I don't know if you two know Bella that well, there is no way that that tiny girl would cause any sort or trouble in school, she is way too nice for that!" Said Emmett in a slightly condescending voice.

"We know her better then you do mate! You have no idea! Bella, there has to be something!"

"I have kept my nose clean here you two!"

"Yeah, see! There is no way she is capable of anything like that!" Said Emmett trying to prove his point.

"Oh really Emmett? I am not capable of it?" Bella asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Nope, not at all."

"Well, I guess you are right, I am too nice." She said with a sweet smile, although I detected something else there too.

"Um, I hate to be the one to bring this up, but what exactly is going on here? Why did they say they have been looking for you for a year and a half, and that they finally found you?" Alice asked in a confused tone.

Bella looked at the twins, and then looked at us before closing her eyes and letting out a big sigh. "That is a really long story Alice, one that I will tell you, it goes along with that explanation thing I mentioned earlier, I have been here for a year and a half which explains why they were looking for me for that long, and the rest of it is not something that can be said here. What do you say we forget we have afternoon classes, and we go to you place so I can tell you everything. In fact, call Carlisle and Esme and make sure they are home too, it is only fair that they are there for this too." She said with a slight frown.

"Okay love, that sounds good." I told her, taking her hand and standing up, along with the rest of our group.

We all made our way outside, heading towards our vehicles.

"So, the twins are coming with us, right?" I asked Bella as we neared my car.

"Actually, I need to go home real quick and grab a couple of things for this story, the twins can come with me and we will meet you at your place."

"But that could take a while, why don't we just stop by there on the way, I am a little scared about what this is all about." I said honestly. It was true, this whole situation was scaring me, the fact that she had something that need an explanation that had to be told to all of us at once; something that I had no idea about. The rest of the family seemed to be having similar thoughts, trying to piece together what this could be about.

"I promise I will be fast. Actually, I bet we beat you home." She said with a slight smile. "As for the being scared part, I am the one who should be scared, after all of this, I am not sure that you are going to want me around anymore." She said while looking down at her feet.

"Don't say that Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. Nothing you tell me is going to change that." I said firmly.

"Just, wait until I tell you everything, and we will go from there." She said, turning to leave. "We will see you at your house when we get there!"

"She knows there is no way she is going to beat us home, right?" Said Emmett as we all climbed into our cars anticipating what was coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella and the twins turned to leave I whipped out my phone to make a phone call to Carlisle, I could hear Alice doing the same thing to call Esme.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carlisle, it's Edward."

"Edward, what can I help you with?"

"Well, there seems to have been something come up with Bella, she had a visit today from some old friends, turns out she has something that she wants to tell us, but she wants to do it as one big group. She asked that we all be there, so I am hoping that you would be able to come home now for this?"

"I am actually just finishing up for the day, I should be out the door in the next minute or two, I will basically be pulling up the same time that you are."

"Sounds good, we may have to wait a little bit, Bella said that she had to grab some things from home first."

"Okay, I will see you when I get home."

"Good-bye Carlisle."

After hanging up with Carlisle Alice informed me that Esme was just finishing up at the grocery store, and would be making it home around the same time as all of us.

"Okay, so let's all head back and see what this is all about, this whole situation is really weird, and I really want to know what is going on!" Alice said, trying to get all of us moving.

"Alright Alice, we are going." Said Rosalie.

We all headed towards our cars, with Alice opting to ride with me.

"So do you have any idea what this could be about?" My sister asked me.

"I have no idea Alice, that is what is bothering me the most, there has been nothing to indicate that she was hiding something in the first place, now I keep getting the feeling that something is going to change, that this isn't something small that Bella hasn't told me." I said to Alice voicing my concerns to her.

"The better question is do _you_ have any idea what this could be about?" I asked.

"That is the thing, I can't get a clear picture of the next couple of hours of any of us really, it is all sort of blurry, and I get moments of all of us in the living room, or out in the back yard but not anything that I can make out. I don't know why I can't tell what is going to happen!" She exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

I kept my eyes on the road for the remainder of the drive home, desperately trying to come up with what this could be about. What could Bella, sweet, kind, loving, Bella, have kept from me all this time? Something that was big enough to tell everyone in the family in one go?

After a couple more minutes on the road we finally came up to the driveway to our house. Turning up it, I found the impossible. There, sitting on the front steps, were Bella and the twins.

I parked the car and got out, walking over to where they were sitting.

"How?" I said in astonishment.

"I promise I will tell you everything, Edward. How we got here before you is part of that explanation. Are Carlisle and Esme going to be coming?" She asked.

"Yes, they should be here any minute."

"Okay." She said walking towards me, taking my hand, and kissing me on the cheek.

"Eww gross!"

"My eyes!"

The twins were leaning on each other alternating between covering their eyes and pretending to gag.

"Oh please! Like I haven't walked in on you two with girls before! There was that one time that yo…PFH." Half way into her sentence the twins sprinted towards her and threw their hands over her mouth.

"That's enough out of you!"

"No idea what you are talking about."

"Lovely house you have here!"

"Why thank you." Said a soft voice.

We all turned around to see Esme and Carlisle standing behind us, slightly confused expressions on their faces.

"Well hello, these must be Bella's friends that you mentioned earlier Edward. I'm Carlisle, and this is my lovely wife Esme." He said, greeting the two new comers.

"Hello, I'm George and this is my less impressive brother, Fred."

"Don't even start on that again, you will be going all day." Bella said giving the two the stink eye.

"Okay okay, it is nice to meet you both and thank you for inviting us into your home." George said in a very polite tone.

"What was that? You sounded polite. What is going on?" Bella asked looking speculative.

"Oh Bella, my momma raised me right!" He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go inside okay?" Bella asked, pulling me along behind her.

We all made it into the house and each claimed a seat in the living room. All of us took a moment looking around the room, no one knowing quite where to start. Finally someone decided to break the silence and ask the question we were all dying to know.

"So why are we all here?" Asked Rosalie, clearly unhappy to be sitting here with no answers.

"Well, I am not sure where to start exactly." Bella said hesitantly. "Actually I have something first, before I get to the explanation." She turned to the twins, "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Bella, you know why we are here. It isn't exactly a secret that you just up and left after everything, and without a trace." Fred said, almost solemnly.

"I can guess why you are here. I mean, why now? Why not right after I left, or a month after? Why now?"

"Bella, you do know what the date is, don't you? What is coming up in a couple of days? It's been two years."

"I know that." She said in a quiet voice.

"Bella, we have come to bring you home."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! Thanks for sticking with me, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed, this is my first attempt at writing, and it is really encouraging!**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

"Home?" I asked. "What do you mean? She is home here, with us, and Charlie."

"Edward, here is home, with you and your family, and Charlie, but I know what they mean." Bella said before either of the twins could answer.

"I know you are all really confused, and I don't blame you. It has been unfair of me to hide all of this from you, and to be so cryptic today. So, let me tell you a little story." She took a big breath and looked around the room.

"First thing I need to tell you. There is one thing that I lied to you about. Other than this one thing everything that has ever come out of my mouth has been the truth. Granted, it was a half-truth most of the time, but I want you to know that I never intentionally lied to _you_." She said while looking at the ground.

"Bella, you are really startin…"

"What do you mean you lied? We have been completely honest with you about us, you have known our secret and you are telling me that you were lying to us the whole time? I knew it was a bad idea, I TOLD all of you it was!" Rosalie stated, interrupting me, obvious anger in her tone.

"Rosalie, if you would just listen to this, then you can say 'I told you so' all you want, but hear me out first I kept my secret for much the same reason you kept yours, plus, on top of that, I had a very personal reason not to say anything. So shut your mouth, and if you don't want to listen, you can leave."

I stared at Bella in shock, as did the rest of my family. Bella had never spoken so brashly to anyone.

Rosalie glared at her, with Bella just looking back at her, before sitting down, crossing her arms, and raising her eyebrow as if to say 'go ahead then.'

"Okay, so, now that that is out there, the one thing that I lied about was my age actually. I am a little bit older than I said I was. The reason I lied was that I knew I needed some consistency in my life, something that would get me up in the morning and keep my mind occupied. High school seemed like the ideal choice."

"So, how old are you then?" Emmett asked.

Bella took a deep breath and said "Twenty. Well, closer to twenty one I guess."

She looked at the floor, almost as if she was ashamed. I could tell from Jasper that she was filled with uncertainty and a slight hint of fear.

"Bella" I started. "There is nothing that you could tell me that would make me feel any differently about you. Nothing that you have hidden is going to change the fact that I love you, and you being a couple years older than I thought definitely doesn't." I said while looking into her eyes.

It really didn't matter what age she was, she was still Bella.

"Please stop saying that, just, listen and keep an open mind, and then tell me what you think when I am all finished, okay?" She asked.

"Okay."

"Alright Mrs. Robinson, on with the story!" Emmett

Bella glared at Emmett. "You are already on thin ice mister. You are not helping your case in the least."

"Oh please, you don't scare me little girl." Emmett said with a smile.

"Okay, enough of that, I want to hear what Bella has to say." Alice said. "Since I can't see it." She added quietly.

"Okay, I am going to start at the beginning. Something that you don't know about me is that I was not born here, like I am assuming you think. Yes, this is where I am from and where I grew up, but I wasn't born here. You know how Renee is a bit of a free spirit? Well she convinced Charlie that they should travel Europe for a year after they were married. Seems really out of character for him, doesn't it?" Bella chuckled.

This was certainly an interesting fact, and I guess I couldn't fault her for her logic; I never did come out and directly ask her where she was born.

"Anyways, turns out I was a honeymoon baby, and Renee, being how she is, didn't realize she was pregnant with me until she was about 4 months along. By that time, they had traveled to the United Kingdom and were getting to know the sights there. So, they find out they are expecting, and look into flying home as soon as possible. Well, being the young and slightly irresponsible people that they were, they didn't exactly have enough money for two plane tickets back. So, that left them in a bit of a jam. They decided that Charlie would work for a little while, save the money, and buy the tickets to get back home. Problem was, it took a little longer to get the money than they thought, what with paying for a place to stay and food and all that. So, long story short, I was born in England, and then we moved back here as soon as it was safe to travel with me."

"Well that is an interesting little story, but I don't see what that has to do with anything, I mean, you barely lived there, and it's not like you can remember it!" Said Emmett, getting impatient.

"Emmett, it actually has everything to do with this story, so if you will let me go on, we can get to the rest of it." Bella said in a huff.

"Fine!"

"Okay, so from then on it is just like you know, parents divorced, I stayed with mom, all the same; except, she decided that she wanted to go back to England. It seems mom kind of fell in love with it while she was there. This was when I was seven. So, she and I moved back to England. This is where things get a little more involved. While we were there, mom met a guy and started seeing him. Turns out he was a single father, and they got along great. He was a great man, and someone that I really enjoyed having in my life. Better yet was that he had a son."

Bella stopped and looked at the twins, sadness in her eyes.

"We know, Bells, but you have got this far, you need to keep going." Said Fred.

Bella took a deep breath. "I know, okay, so he had a son. I had always wanted a sibling, it was hard growing up it being just me and mom, so when him and I met, we just clicked. It was like having an instant big brother. He would teach me things, and tease me, and stick up for me, and annoy our parents with me. We were best friends. He was my brother in every way. So we stayed in England and lived together happily for the next 3 years or so. Then, one day, without any warning, mom said that we were leaving, going back to the US. She had packed up everything and we were gone within the day. She wouldn't tell me why. She would only say that everything had been a lie. I never got to say goodbye."

"Bella, that is awful, not being able to say goodbye to people that you loved. What was his name?" Alice asked.

"Whose name Alice?" Bella asked.

"The boy you considered your brother, how old was he?"

"He was a year older than me, it is probably why we got along so well. His name? His name was Cedric."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

"Cedric? That's a weird name!" Emmett said.

"Seriously Emmett! You are walking a very thin line!" Bella said while glaring at him.

"Bella! I am just saying what everyone is thinking!"

"Okay, enough you two!"

Both Bella and Emmett had the good sense to look ashamed.

"Sorry Esme." The both mumbled, Bella sending one last glare towards Emmett.

"Um, well okay, back to the story. This is the part that I really don't know how to explain, or where to start. It's not just something that you can just toss out there you know? There has to be a good way of saying this…" Bella trailed off.

"Bella, whatever it is, just tell us, it can't be that bad, really." I said, pleading with her.

"Okay, well, we came back and live here for the next year or so, when I got a letter that would change my life forever, in every way imaginable. It was a letter from a school, offering me a place there for the next seven years; a school that would teach me, and mould me, and define me. The best part, or worst I guess, was that I had never heard of this school before. I didn't believe what was happening, mostly because what the school taught was so ludicrous in my mind."

"Bella! Seriously! You are killing me here!" Emmett all but whined.

"EMMETT!" Bella took a big breath and looked back at my brother with a mischievous smile.

Still looking at my brother, Bella said "Carlisle." My father looked confused at being singled out. "I pose this question to you. If I were to tell you that there were things in this world you knew nothing about, things stranger than vampires and shape-shifting wolves. Would you be inclined to believe me?"

"Well, logically, there is that possibility. Many truths lie in legend. Stories that have been twisted and contorted to match the needs of the time still have a ring of truth in them somewhere. I suppose I would say that I believe in the _possibility_ of these things existing, but in all my time I have never seen evidence of such existence." Carlisle told her.

"Good answer, Carlisle. What if I told you, all of that evidence has been hidden away, both hidden from view and hidden right in front of your face? That the facts and truth have always been there, it is just the absence of the knowledge to look for it that is holding you back from really seeing it?"

"I would say that I would love the knowledge of what to look for. That any unknowns in this world would be fascinating."

"What if I told you that every myth, supernatural being and fairy tale creature exists?"

"Well, I woul…"

"Wait, are you being serious right now! There is no way that you are telling me there are all these things that we don't know about!" Emmett said incredulously. "Oh! And even better you are telling me that you know and we don't! Not possible."

Bella looked angrier than I had ever seen her. She put her hands to her sides, almost as if she was sitting on her hands.

"Well Emmett, here's the thing. I know more about what is hidden in this world than you possibly could. I have seen and done things that you can't even imagine. My life is filled with people and things so farfetched that it doesn't seem true. But that is the beauty of it all. That everything is true, and that I am more a part of it than you could possibly believe."

All through Bella's speech, no one was looking at Emmett and his reactions to what she was saying; we were all focused on the door to the kitchen. There, floating in the air was a large bowl of chocolate pudding that Esme had made earlier.

This was impossible. I could not be seeing this. It was the stress of the day, it had to be. Then why was every other person, aside from Emmett, staring at the exact same thing I was.

We were frozen. All of us. Watching this bowl slowly move its way towards Emmett while Bella was talking to him. It's movements were almost in tune with each word that she spoke. As she came to the end of her revelation, the bowl hovered above Emmett, and as she spoke her last word, the bowl tipped over and bathed Emmett in a chocolaty glow.

"ARGHHH!" Exclaimed Emmett, shock written all over his face.

"What the? Who the? How the? Chocolate?" He stuttered in quick succession.

"Oh Emmett!" Gasped Bella. "Here, let me just help you up!" She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Up wher…AH!"

All of a sudden, the chair that Emmett was sitting in began to rise to the ceiling. Emmett was holding on for dear life.

"Emmett!" Bella said. "You are up so high, I bet it is like flying with the birds!"

There was a loud bang and six yellow birds flew out from beside Bella and began circling Emmett.

"You know, birds usually don't like it when you disturb their environment." Bella said in a matter-of-fact voice.

As soon as she finished speaking, the birds flew at Emmett in quick succession, aiming right for his forehead. Emmett, still in shock, screamed like the birds were going to be the end of him.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Just as quickly as it started, it ended.

"What. Was. That." He asked in a very confused tone.

"I know what it was." Bella said with a smug look. "Question is, do you? Because, you know, there is no way I could know more than you."

It was then that I saw it, the thing that broke me. All of the other vampires in the room had been completely quiet and still through the whole display. As soon as I saw it, I started chuckling, which turned into full blown laughing.

The others all looked at me like I was crazy; like after having seen that I lost my head. All I had to do was point at Emmett to get all eyes to look at him. Within a second all of the other members of the family started laughing as well.

"What? Why are you all laughing at me? That was the single most terrifying and confusing thing that has ever happened to me! I think I am traumatised, and you are all laughing at me?" Emmett asked, pouting.

It was Rosalie that broke the silence. "Pretty pony!" She said between giggles, making each one of us laugh harder.

"Are you talking to me?" Emmett said confused.

"Your shirt…"

Emmett immediately looked down at his shirt, then at Bella, and back to his shirt. Bella was just smiling like a cat that caught the canary.

"I am a pretty pony?"

There, displayed on his t-shirt, was a picture of a pink sparkly pony, with a caption underneath that stated 'I am a pretty pony!'

"What! This isn't…Bella!"

"Yes Emmett?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"How?"

"You tell me, you are the one who knows so much more than me!"

"Fine, I don't know more than you, how did you do all of this?"

Bella looked around at all of us, who were wondering the exact same thing. She took a big breath, and said one word.

"Magic."


End file.
